Freeque Introduction Part IV
Log Title: Freeque Introduction Part IV Characters: Freeque, Law, Typhoon Location: Autobot City Date: March 01, 2016 Summary: Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, March 01, 2016, 4:37 PM Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City :The Special Operations office is Jazz's home away from home. As such, it is decorated in style, and possesses massive, five-point custom-designed speakers to fill the room with the highest quality music appropriate to the situation. It also features some of Teletran II's most advanced data report and analysis interfaces, and multiple viewscreens for presenting and cataloging data. A large planning table dominates the south end of the room, converting to a gaming table during off- hours. Several comfortable couches face the larger viewscreens, so agents can review reports in the most relaxed setting possible. To a casual observer, this may appear to be more of a rec room than a hive of counter-intelligence planning and execution, but as long as Jazz and Blaster get the job done, there have so far been no complaints. :Typhoon returns to the Special Operations office with one of the small pink bots she calls humans. The human immediately moves to check on the puppy. "Musique? Freestyle? This is Law. He has some training dealing with dogs, which is what that puppy is - a young dog." :Law glances up at the tapebots. "Pleased to meet you," he says perfunctorily, his focus on Freeque's new 'pet'. "Where did you find this dog?" he asks them. :Freestyle and Musique both look at little pink "bot" They seem wide eyed by him, well as wide eyed as bots can be. In not long before Freestyle reaches over and pokes Law in the arm, "it so weird there no metal. It like it body made of a very thick gel." These two act more like children then military scouts. Musque has position herself behind Freestyle peeking out but it her that talks, "it was on the landing pad. It came over and started making this noise we thought it was attacking but it was just a bark." :Law frowns as he's poked by a large metal finger. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" He scowls at Freestyle. "I'm made of flesh, and I can bruise." To Musique he responds, "We actually don't have a ton of dog-owners at the city right now, so I should be able to track down this little guy's family." He holds out his arms as if ready to take the doggy into his custody. :Typhoon keeps a respectful distance so she doesn't loom over the smaller bots and the human. :The two looks at each other and then they nod to each other. They step back and starts to transform combining into Freeque and steps forward and growls at Law, "Do not touch it. I belongs to me." He position between Law and the puppy. He snarls at the human. :Law looks up at the comparatively massive beast and doesn't look intimidated, although he does stop reaching for the puppy. "That dog most certainly is not yours. Just because you 'found' it out on the tarmac doesn't mean it doesn't already have an owner - although, I'll admit, a potentially irresponsible one. But you've been on this planet, what, 20 minutes? What do you know about taking care of a dog?" He frowns, eyes narrowing at Freeque. :Typhoon covers her mouth. "Freeque! Be nice! Law is trying to help!" She glances back and forth between Freeque and Law in growing alarm. :Freeque growls at Law, "I will learn. How do you know I will not be good at caring for it." His sliver eyes narrows, "How do you know this thing has a owner." :Law frowns. "Because there are no feral puppies in Autobot City. The only people living here are the Witwicky family and members of G.I. Joe, and there's nothing but desert for miles around. A wandering puppy didn't just show up on a landing pad several stories above the desert floor. That puppy belongs to someone and when we find out who it is, they may just want it back. What are you going to do, threaten the owner? I thought you were an Autobot." :Typhoon blanches at Law's bluntness. :Freeque growls again, "I am a Autobot. If I wasn't I would just rip you apart human." Bluntness goes both way. He growls again then looks to Typhoon and back to the puppy, "Fine but I'm not happy about this." He steps away and lays down in the corner his silver eyes locked on Law. :Law gathers up the puppy and gives Freeque a dark look. "Don't threaten me, Autobot. Non-metal or not, we humans aren't to be underestimated." He holds the puppy to his chest, not bothering to clean up its mess, which was the whole reason Typhoon invited him up to begin with. Looks like it's another mess that Uplift will have to deal with himself. "I'll get this puppy back to his owner," Law says, and heads out of the special operations office. :Typhoon looks down at Freeque and frowns after Law leaves. "Well, that could have gone better," she admits. "I'm sorry about that. Most humans are friendlier than Law - I think he gets along better with dogs than humans and Autobots." She glances around the room. "Shall I, uh, show you more of the city? Maybe we can avoid the human area for right now and save that for later..." :Freeque stands, "no I don't care about this city." He turns and walks out. Freeque goes to Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. Freeque has left. You go to Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City :High above the streets below, a myriad of railed walkways, covered tunnels and raised roadways bridge between the polished metal towers of the city. Winding out from the Landing Pad is the largest of these roads. The soaring metallic highway courses down the main strip of buildings allowing the large volume of traffic passing though the landing area to reach its destination without detouring through the lower levels. The upper portion of the city also contains most of the Autobot commanders' offices. The rarely used offices of Ratchet and Wheeljack rest on the second floor of the Medical Wing along with the offices of other science and engineering personnel. Aerospace commanders like Silverbolt have their bureaus housed closer to the Landing Pad and Hangars. Special Operations and the offices of the higher level commanders are kept closely guarded in the top floors of the Command Center. :Freeque looks up at you and anger in his eyes, "you made her feel bad. And that pink skin bag question if we were autobots. We did not come here to be attacked. We came to help but if this how you welcome those who want to help then maybe we should just leave." Musique face is buried in Freestyles chest she does not say a thing. Freestyle Yellow eyes look at you, "We lost many things important to us during the war. We were just starting to feel normal again without Whisper then that skin job takes away something Musique loved. I should do the same to him." :Typhoon looks somewhat alarmed. "Look, all this is just a big misunderstanding, y'all. We've all been through a lot, the humans as well. I mean, you didn't like seeing the puppy taken away, and y'all only had it a short time. What if it'd run off from you and someone else found it and just kep' it? Law wasn't tryin' to be mean - he's just tryin' to be fair. Maybe you should meet a more proper human, like Spike Witwicky - I'm sure he'd make a better impression." :Musique shakes her head her face still press to Freestyles chest, "I don't want to meet any more humans. They are sparkless monster." Freestyle nods, "I agree. Your question is meanless because in the situation someone gets hurt both ways. If the bot keeps the puppy we are hurt. If we take the puppy the bot is hurt. If I had to choose in that situation." He pauses and stares you in the eyes, "I choose Musique happiness over that bots. I only care what she cares about and only love what she loves. I will protect her from feeling pain. That skin job is lucky you were there or he be missing an arm." :Typhoon's open countenance darkens. "Now look here! That's no talk for an Autobot! You can't go threatenin' humans just because you don't get your way. I don't know who this Whisper was, but you're on Earth under Optimus Prime now, and you'd better get along with humans or he'll be shippin' both your shiny afts back ta Cybertron, you reckon? Now, I'm sorry you're feelin's are hurt, but I'd better not have to babysit you around humans, y'hear?" Optics narrowed, she crosses her arms across her tan chest. :Freestyle looks at Musique, "Whisper was who we belong to. We were his tapes made just for him during the war. We were working at a small base as com officers we did everything from get parts to go to the front line to deliver messages that we could not broadcast. It was hard but we were happy. Whisper taught use about Vector Sigma and how to feel it inside both of us. Then the Cons came we fought but there were to many. He order us to hide and we did. He used him self to distract the Cons to throw them off our trail. We hid as tapes to scared to help him. We heard him die and we still just hid. They wrecked the base and left. We hid for a week before we finally were brave enough to come out. We found Whisper or what was left of him they took a lot of him for parts or what ever but they left his head. It looked like someone crushed it with there foot. The base was gone and so were we." He looks at you, "We will follow primes orders and do our parts but understand she comes first." Musique nods speaks up, "He comes first" Freestyle looks down at her then back at you, "so understand if that is a problem tell us now and we will go someplace else where it's not." Typhoon frowns. "Putting each other first is fine as long as you're not threatening humans, OK?" :Freestyle nods, "you act like humans can not replace their arms just get the parts and med bot can attach a new one." Yep still clueless about how humans work, "Now why don't we get Musique a new p...p...puppy? Is that right name?" Typhoon frowns. "Humans can't just replace their parts -- they're organic and really fragile! You have to be really careful with them." She looks at Musique. "We can get you a new puppy -- that is the right name -- but if I take you into town you have to promise to behave yourself, OK?" :Freestyle blinks, "they can't why do they take such weak forms they should put their sparks in more metal bodies." Of course Musique does not hear any of that the just lets out a epp of joy and rushs over to you hugging you, "thank you thank you thank!" Freestyle, "well we going with or without you so don't need to promise anything but I will anyway." :Freestyle laughs, "we are scouts finding stuff is out thing." He takes Musique hand and starts to lead her down the hall. She looks at Musique, "don't be rude she trying to help." Freestyle looks at the other tape bot, "she the reason you are upset she brought that skin job to take away your puppy. What I should do be nice." Musuque looks back at you the Freestyle, "yes she also trying to help us find a new one and she was willing to show us around. She nice like Whisper." Freestyle said bluntly, "she not Whisper no one can be Whisper. He dead." Musique lets go of his hand, "Yeah I know. I didn't mean it like tha...." Freestyle looks at his partner, "you want to find a new master don't? That's why you want to come here. You know there are others who can handle tapebots. You want to forget him and pretend to nothing changed." Musique step back, "no not at all I don't want to replace him but you and I are tapebot we need...." Freestyle cuts her off, "NO!" Musique shrinks away, "please don't yell" Freestyle look at Typhoon and the Musique, "fine. Then lets combine." Musique nods and they form Freeque again. The cat bot looks at you, "lets go." Typhoon watches the exchange with her mouth open, but finally closes it as they combine. "OK," she says at last. "Follow me."